


No Dragons

by MarshmallowMcGonagall



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: DMLE | Department of Magical Law Enforcement (Harry Potter), Fluff, Locker Room, M/M, Massage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-22 10:13:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22414543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarshmallowMcGonagall/pseuds/MarshmallowMcGonagall
Summary: After a long day together spent training recruits in the DMLE, Teddy tries to cheer up Harry in the locker room.
Relationships: Teddy Lupin/Harry Potter
Kudos: 51





	No Dragons

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CheekyTorah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheekyTorah/gifts).



> The marvellous CheekyTorah gave me this prompt: Harry and Teddy work together training new recruits in the DMLE. There was an additional note suggesting a locker room scene. This little one shot is what happened as a result.

Harry lay back on the wooden benches, one arm flung over his face, ignoring Teddy's laughter. His glasses hung from the fingertips of his free hand and made a small clunking noise against the floorboards as he moved to sit up.

"It wasn't so bad, really," said Teddy. "You're being over dramatic."

"Over dramatic?" said Harry. "Hermione is going to hold this over me for months." He rubbed the bridge of his nose. "The Magic Reversal Squad had to come in."

"And even they said they didn't really need to be there," said Teddy. Harry made to speak but Teddy cut him off. "I know it was protocol but come on, let it go."

"Let it go?" said Harry. "Let it go?"

The arm of his glasses between his teeth, Harry tried to shrug his robes off and ended up in a tangle. He tried to swear but ended up making a strange noise and his glasses fell on the bench. Teddy came over, picked up the glasses, avoiding where they'd been in Harry's mouth and put them in Harry's locker. Then he came back and sat astride the bench behind Harry. Harry stared at him, eyes narrowed, but said nothing when Teddy nudged Harry's robes off his shoulders.

"Yes," said Teddy. "Let it go." He tapped Harry's elbow and Harry moved to help Teddy get his arm out of the robes. Teddy repeated the process on the other side and soon Harry's robes were pooled around him on the bench. "You did the right thing."

Harry tensed in the same moment that Teddy swore.

"Harry - "

"Don't," said Harry, "just don't." Teddy sighed and Harry leant forward, pushing the palm of his hand into his forehead trying to relieve some of the tension which had sauntered from stress into a proper headache. "It's always what people used to say." He rested his elbows on his thighs and fiddled with his thumbs. "'You did the right thing, Harry' over and bloody over, 'you did the right thing'."

"I know," said Teddy. "I mean - "

"If you say it's true I will curse you and I assure you everyone will believe me if I say my wand slipped," said Harry, though his heart wasn't in the threat.

"Oh, Merlin," muttered Teddy. "I was going to say, I mean I get why that would be frustrating."

"No you weren't," said Harry.

"No, I wasn't," said Teddy, glad that Harry couldn't see his smirk, but he couldn't stop his small laugh escaping. His smile grew when he saw Harry's shoulders shake with his own small laugh.

Harry groaned. "It's not your fault, Teddy." He ran his hand through his hair which still persisted in being messy. Harry knew he didn't do professional very well but there were days where he knew the recruits looked more put together than he did.

"It's sort of my fault," said Teddy.

"It's entirely your fault," said Harry, "but I was trying to be polite." Teddy laughed and Harry reached back to smack Teddy's leg. "You were the one who told the recruits to go for it."

"And they learned a lesson," said Teddy. He flicked Harry's back then put his hands on Harry's shoulders and started to push his thumbs into the tense muscles rippling beneath the soft cotton shirt.

"Do my days to come of drowning in paperwork and listening to Hermione mean nothing to you?" A small groan slipped from Harry's lips and he moved his shoulders as Teddy continued to move his thumbs in circles across the knots in Harry's back.

"Hermione loves me," said Teddy, "and you always have paperwork."

"Thanks," said Harry. "I appreciate the sympathy."

Teddy pushed his thumbs in particularly hard and Harry's sharp groan pierced the silence in the locker room. Teddy's hands moved down Harry's back and Teddy shifted closer as Harry leant further back against Teddy's touch.

"Do you want me to sweet talk Hermione?" said Teddy.

"She loves you," said Harry, "but that won't work."

Teddy laughed. "No, but it was worth a try." Teddy's thighs brushed Harry's and their bodies would have touched if it weren't for Teddy's hands moving lower down Harry's back. "I could metamorphose into Kingsley?"

"And Hermione would still blame me," said Harry. His soft swearing was lost to another low groan and his head tilted back, the mess of black brushing against Teddy's lips for a brief moment.

"If I can't resort to corruption," said Teddy, "can I settle for cheering you up?"

"Isn't that what this is?" said Harry.

Teddy laughed, not bothering to move as Harry leant even more heavily against him apart from to tug Harry's shirt out of his trousers. Teddy's hands drifted beneath the soft cotton.

"I can think of other things which might cheer you up," said Teddy.

"Like listening to me?" said Harry, laughing when Teddy poked him.

"I was listening," said Teddy. "I just decided to take things in a different direction."

"A different direction?" said Harry. "For Merlin's sake, that's a new one."

"Don't be difficult," said Teddy, leaning closer so his mouth was near Harry's neck. "Back to cheering you up."

"Fine," said Harry, "what did you have planned?"

"Getting out of this locker room and going somewhere a bit more private," said Teddy. "I've heard the stories about your exhibitionist tendencies but I have a reputation to protect."

Harry snorted. "You have a reputation to protect?" He sighed and couldn't stop himself laughing. He turned his head enough to see Teddy looking back at him.

"Hermione taught me well," Teddy reminded him.

"Too well," admitted Harry.

"Exactly," said Teddy, "which means that we need to get out of here before everything you told me about Hermione misbehaving overrides those lessons about behaving myself."

Teddy pushed Harry to sit upright and got up off the bench, grabbing Harry's hand in the process.

"A quick escape, then," said Harry.

"No dragons," said Teddy, grinning and handing Harry his glasses.

Harry laughed and dragged Teddy to the entrance of the locker room. He looked up and down the corridor then set off at a run, Teddy's hand still in his, and Teddy's laughter making sure their escape was anything but quiet.


End file.
